Locked in Tony's bathroom
by Kaylia1991
Summary: This is a funny story. It is the POV of Tony's goldfish Ziva. It is based on episode 11.07. Don't take it too seriously. It is just for fun. The story: Ziva the fish and her friend Kate the fish get moved from the living room to Tony's bathroom because of Tony's new cat.


Last night my whole life changed significantly. For over a year I have lived inside of a see-through bowl along with Kate. Kate has been here longer. According to her, I am named after our owner's former partner. Ziva David. She has been to this place before. According to Kate, it happened when her father died. Tony took her home and good care of her. Apparently, they had a somewhat complicated and complex relationship that could have been something special. In the end circumstances caused the original Ziva to leave for good… or for now. Who really knows? I was born shortly after all of this happened. A few days later Tony walked into the pet shop and selected me out of all the goldfish. He said "that's her. She is wild just like Ziva." His bright eyes glared at me through the glass. It was a magical moment. The chemistry was there immediately. So in the end he took me home. That's when I met Kate. Kate is named after the agent that was killed before Ziva joined the team. The old lady fish told me human Ziva's brother Ari killed the original Kate. In my opinion she is just overly dramatic and making things up. That's what competition is like. Ever since the day I joined Kate the fish, we have been competitive. Granted, she has been there longer, but he seems to be talking to me more than to her since the day I arrived here. I still remember the pain in his voice when he told me that he never thought he would have to get me. Ziva must mean a lot to him. I wonder how she would react if she found out about me. I assume she would laugh and feel bad at the same time. Kate doesn't have to deal with these questions. The lady she represents died in 2005. We both agreed on the fact that Tony loves us both and that the ladies we represent both meant and still mean a lot to him. In the end the two of us are the chosen lucky fish. Anthony takes very good care of us. When he is away he pays the girl across the hall to feed us. We get to watch movies with him or hear him play the piano. One day he told me that human Ziva knew how to do that as well. It is sad that he seems to be so lonely. He isn't home much but when he is he drinks Whiskey and never brings home a woman. In a way Kate and I are happy about it. Less competition. But then a fish and a human cannot have a proper romantic relationship. He is a good-looking man in his 40ties. He needs some quality time with a woman. Kate told me he never had people visiting him. At least he started doing that lately. Sometimes Tony's friend McGee would come over and they would have some bro-time. It was nice to see Tony letting his friends get closeer. Caitlin and I told him to do that many times. It is like he understands us while staring into our bowl and smiling at us. In a sick way we are his children representing women that he misses. Okay… he needs therapy. But he is full of love.

So we would spend the past year debating who is his favourite fish or watching him live his lonely life while looking handsome. But then horror approached. A vicious evil cat. A male one of course. One night he followed Tony home. Anthony being the wonderful man he is took care of him and considered to keep him. Sadly a cat and two fish don't get along. The evil bastard felt threatened by our wonderful presence. Also we looked very delicious to him. After a vicious attempt on our lives our owner decided to ban us from the homey living room to the cold bathroom. It was the worst day of our life. We prayed for the cat to disappear. He is fluffy, he can groom him, but he is also a parasite. So we stood there on the shelf in the bathroom for the whole day. Tony worked while our enemy had the time of his life in the living room.

Boredom killed us. Our owner had an important case going on. "I am really hurt by Tony putting us here", said Kate with a sigh. I answered angrily, "Well, apparently the intruder is more important than his long time pet friends…us." Caitlin was about to answer when Tony entered the bathroom.

"Oh hi you two. I am sorry I had to put you here." He gave us a big smile. Our anger faded away instantaneously. "I am gonna give you food after my shower. I am sorry ladies I have to pee first." He started undressing. Kate and I looked at him in shock. He revealed his fine body to us while peeing naked before showering. The sight was disturbingly sexy. "He has a hairy butt." Kate pointed out. With a nod I agreed. "But it is a sexy butt. No wonder Ziva liked him." It was a very pleasant observation when he stepped into the shower. His chest was a bit hairy, but his body looked really good. Not to mention his impressive package. Kate the fish was a bit more prudish. "I think we should stare at him like this." she muttered. "Well Katie he put us here so I guess that is part of the deal." Suddenly being stuck in the bathroom didn't seem like the worst thing ever. "Do you think Ziva and Kate every got to see this?" I wondered. Caitlin couldn't stop looking and was a bit distracted. "I think Ziva did get to see this. I am not sure about Kate. I just hope she did for her sake. I will die as a happy fish now having seen that." When my fish partner in crime realized what she said she blushed. Oh life in this bowl would be boring without her. "Now we are the lucky ones I guess. I think he is gonna start singing for us soon."

Tony put shower gel on his body while looking at us. "Want me to sing for you ladies? Huh? Something tragic for you. It's been the song of my year basically." When he started singing I knew he it was all about the real Ziva. He sung "Say something".

"Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
>I'll be the one, if you want me to.<br>Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you."<p>

It was beautiful and sad at the same time. Sometimes I wish the human version of me would simply show up knocking on his door. But then he wouldn't need me anymore. Conflicting emotions everywhere. Anyway, we enjoyed the sight and his beautiful singing. I guess the two of us are the luckiest fish on the planet. The annoying cat would never experience something as beautiful as this.

On a sidenote. By now the intruder has disappeared through the door. I guess he was jealous of the two of us. Who knows. Now we are back to the living room. Suddenly we miss the bathroom and its entertaining perks. But the memory will stick with us. That and the memory of Tony pooping. Though we never really talk about that one and try to focus on the good.


End file.
